Komui's Sapphire
by ElricLawliet
Summary: She came alone, and turned his world upside-down. She's so fun, so happy; that they don't even begin to think she has any big secrets. But no member of the Black Order is without his demons, and her's might just beat all of them. Komui/OC
1. Royal Straight Flush

**Recently, I've come to love this manga. And Komui. So here we go!**

Komui Lee was dead to the world, as he normally was when he fell asleep. Arms splayed over his desk, he looked like he hadn't slept in years. This was not the case. He was really lazy, actually.

"Chief," Reever said. "Chief, wake up! It's really important! CHIEF!" he punched him on the head. Still Komui slept on.

Reever sighed. Must he always be forced to resort to drastic measures? He lowered his mouth to his boss's ear.

"I just saw Allen and Lenalee kissing in the janitor's closet."

For a split second, there was silence. Then…

"ALLEEEEEN!" Komui leapt up like a bullet. "You're dead, Walker! No one tries to steal my precious Lenalee away from me!" He paused. "Reever?"

"Good, you're up. Chief, there's a kid outside the gate. A girl, pretty young, says she's an exorcist. She's asking if she can become part of the Order."

"We don't accept outsiders. That's the rule." He walked out of the room to tell everyone the news.

When he got there and looked at the screen, he paused. The girl shown had reddish-brown hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion. She was really very pretty, actually. She was shuffling a deck of cards, not even paying attention to the gate.

Komui threw his arm around Reever's neck so he could speak into the headset.

"Hey there, girlie. Mind telling me your name?"

_That's the chief for ya… _Reever thought, _happy-go-lucky as always._

The girl didn't draw her attention away from the cards.

"Sapphire," she said simply. "Sapphire Monroe."

"Alrighty, Sapphire, why should I let you in the Black Order?" Komui asked.

"I'm an accommodator of the Innocence? I passed your freaky doorman's human test? I've got nowhere else to go?" She sighed. "I need to become an exorcist. It's as simple as that."

Komui released Reever's neck and thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Let her in."

"What?" Reever said, shocked. "But Chief, you're the one who said-"

"Let me finish. Let her in, and then send Allen to meet her. We need to test her ability. If she passes my standards, we let her in the Black Order. If she fails, we kick her to the curb."

Reever sighed, and Komui grabbed the headset again. "Sapphire Monroe! We've decided to give you a chance. Step through the gate and see if you can pass the test!"

The gatekeeper opened the gate and Sapphire Monroe stepped through the entrance.

[I is a line]

Tucking the cards into her pocket, Sapphire stepped through the gate and stared around her. It was a bit dark. Suddenly, the lights came on. In front of her was a young man, around 15, with snowy white hair and a red mark on his eye.

"I'm Allen Walker," he said. "Your test: you have to beat me in a fight."

"Wait, what?" Sapphire said, confused.

She barely had time to say those two words before she was forced to roll to the side to avoid the huge metal claw that suddenly replaced Allen's left arm.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Sapphire roared.

But Allen Walker kept attacking, and finally Sapphire understood.

"Fine! You want a fight, you got one!"

She pulled the deck of cards back out of her pocket and ripped off the rubber band holding them together.

_Innocence… activate!_

Then the cards started to surround her, until Allen could no longer see her because of them. Suddenly the cards flew away, and she was no where in sight. Allen stopped, shocked. He looked around frantically.

"Up here, dumb ass!" Sapphire yelled.

Allen swung around. Perched on the head of a statue, Sapphire glared down at him, the cards still fluttering around her. Then her hand flashed out, and one of the cards went whizzing past Allen's head, slicing his cheek. Sapphire leapt off the statue and landed in a crouch. Then she reached out and grabbed another card, but didn't throw it. Instead, she tossed it up in the air.

And it transformed.

Suddenly Sapphire was holding an over-sized black pistol, aimed directly at Allen. On the side of the barrel, the white symbol of a playing card spade stood out against the black.

She fired. Allen barely had time to dodge; the ground to the right of him exploded with a blast like a cannon.

_Shit,_ he thought,_ those cards are scary. Hmmm…time to fight fire with fire._

He changed his arm to its gun form and took aim. But once again, the cards swirled around the new girl and she vanished.

Then he felt something prick his neck. He looked down. Sapphire's left arm was around his shoulders, holding him in place. Her right hand was holding five of the razor sharp cards to his neck: ten of spades, jack of spades, queen of spades, king of spades, and ace of spades.

"Royal straight flush," she whispered. "You lose."

Suddenly Komui's voice came out of the golem that apparently had been watching the whole time.

"Well, well! That was amazing! I've never seen such amazing control of an anti-akuma-weapon even before joining the Order! Congrats, Sapphire! It's not completely official, but you're now part of the Black Order!"

Sapphire stepped back from Allen, grinning like it was Christmas.

"Really?" she said, eyes glowing.

Allen turned to face her. "Congrats. You put up one hell of a fight… I'm glad you're gonna be an exorcist." He held out his hand.

Sapphire started to reach for it, glad the fight was over.

Then her chest felt like it had been set on fire.

She gasped, clutching her heart, and fell to her knees, panting. She coughed, and blood spattered the floor.

"Sapphire?" Allen said, looking scared. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh…"

Sapphire looked up at him, silently begging him to help, then moaned again as everything went black.

**A cliffhanger at the end of the first chapter… nice. :D**

**The giant pistol idea actually came from Hellsing, another manga I love (Alucard is so amazing…). That royal strait flush line was kinda… of the top of my head. I thought it'd be ironic for Allen to lose at a game of cards.**

**Anyway, how'd I do? This is my first D. Gray Man fanfic, so please tell me if you liked it…**

**Reviews give me the will to go on!**


	2. Waking Up

**Yay! Time for chapter two! This chapter is dedicated to Komui, whose brilliant insanity and hilarious antics give me purpose in this majorly fucked-up life. And because when he's serious, I feel morally obliged to glomp him (ADMIT IT, SO DO YOU!)**

**Oh… just for future reference, some chapters will randomly be told from the first-person point of view of various characters.**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man. *sob sob***

When Sapphire groggily opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by white. Then her eyes adjusted and she realized she was lying in a hospital bed.

"You finally awake?" a voice said.

She looked to her right, and saw a man with curly, shoulder-length black hair and glasses standing at her side…wearing a hard hat and holding a very evil-looking drill.

"AAAAH!"

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you? I'm Komui Lee, chief of the science department here at the Black Order. I'm also the head doctor."

Sapphire could have sworn an insane glint appeared in his eyes as he said that.

"_Nooo,_ you didn't scare me; I'm completely _used_ to waking up in the hospital to find a psycho with a drill standing a foot away. I scream for _fun!"_ Sapphire said sarcastically. Then she laughed.

He laughed, too. "And you're Sapphire Monroe, right? That's an amazing ability you have. Sorry about putting you through that fight. We just needed to see if you needed any training." His smile faded. "But…what exactly happened? Why did you collapse like that?"

Sapphire thought idly for a moment before answering. "I don't really know. Sometimes I just have…attacks like that. I'm not sure why." She sighed. "You're the doctor, you tell me."

"I wish I could, but physically, I can't find anything wrong that should cause that. Must be hereditary. Do you know?"

"Nope. If it is, it's not from my father, but my mother died giving birth to me, so I wouldn't know about her."

"Well, whatever it is, it seems to have stopped. You seem to be recovering…I think you can leave the hospital tomorrow, after you take your medicine."

He smiled, and then turned for the exit, leaving before he managed to notice the girl had gone pale.

[I is a line]

Komui sat in his office, dutifully ignoring the mountain of work he assumed was hiding his desk, thinking about Sapphire. She really was pretty, and funny, too. She wasn't like other people, they who absolutely _freaked_ at the sight of his Drill of Awesomeness (as he liked to call it), or even like Kanda, who just chased him with Mugen. She laughed afterwards. Huh. That was new.

He liked it.

He sighed. For some reason, he was glad she was okay. This might not seem weird to others, he was usually glad when exorcists healed, but he didn't even know this girl. On a normal occasion, he might be relieved, but not glad.

So why was he now?

One thought crossed his mind, but he shook it away. Absolutely not. There was no way. He had known her for all of three days, most of which she was unconscious. There wasn't even a possibility.

He shook his head and knocked some papers over to see if he could find his desk. Yep. There it was. He leaned his head on the desk and, using his arms as a pillow, fell asleep.

[I is another line]

"Wake up, Chief," Komui heard.

_Go away,_ he thought.

"Chief!"

_Shut up, Reever…let me…sleep…_

"Wake up, dammit!"

_NEVER!_

"Lenalee's getting married."

"LENALEEEEEEEE!"

Oh yeah.

He sighed. "Reever, must you always use such methods to wake me?"

"I'd love to find another way, Chief, but that's the only thing that works." Reever said, moving the Drill of Awesomeness so it was pointing away from him. "Anyway, that girl Sapphire needs to take her meds and get out of the infirmary, right? Go wake her up."

"Okay…" Komui said, trudging off, wanting to say more on the waking-up subject.

When he got to Sapphire's room, it took all his self-control to bite back a laugh. Sapphire was sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed, blankets discarded uselessly on the floor. Her mouth was wide open, and a teeny bit of drool escaped the corner. Her red hair was splayed out on the pillow, her fingers twitching as she slept.

It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

He tiptoed over to the bed, careful not to disturb her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"SAPPHIRE, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICIIIINE~!"

Sapphire leapt up, stumbled on the blankets, and fell back down onto the bed. Komui burst out laughing.

"Komui, you jackass! Was there really any need for that?"

"No, but if the world only did the necessary, life would be boring," he said, grinning.

"…Touché." She sighed and stretched. "But would it have killed you to let me have five more minutes?"

"Yes. You're much too adorable in your sleep. People would commit suicide 'cause of their jealously."

She blushed.

He laughed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. If I hadn't have woken you up, Reever would have. It's time to take your medicine so you can get out of here."

Instantly all trace of humor, amusement, and even annoyance disappeared from Sapphire's face, and she went absolutely white.

"No."

Komui stared at her in confusion and shock.

**Yaaay! I'm done, and now LadyBookman-chan OWES ME COOKIES! *does little jig* *mauled for terrible dancing***

**Hmmm…this chapter's ending didn't go as well as I planned…oh, well!**

**Sorry I took so long…I have a bunch of excuses, but writing them would take motivation and effort, neither of which I have (laziness is top of the list). I'll try to take less time to update the next chapter though, I promise!**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! NO, REALLY! IWAS SHOCKED, TOO!**


	3. How Komui Got Sapphire to Take Her Pills

**And now, my beloved readers…chapter 3.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LadyBookman-chan, just for being an awesome person of epicnesss. I LOVES YOU, SENPAAAIIII!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, Sapphire would be real, because KOMUI DESERVES LOVE! HE DESERVES IT I TELL YOU!**

Komui stared at Sapphire, her face pale and determined.

"Huh?" Komui said, frowning at her.

"I said no," Sapphire said. "I can't take medicine."

"What? Why? You need to; it's the only way to get out of the infirmary," Komui said.

"No, I mean I _can't_," she mumbled. "I freak out every time I hear I have to take medicine. I can't swallow pills, and liquid medicine makes me throw up."

Realization dawned on Komui. "You're pharmacophobic," he muttered. She nodded. "Well, Sapphire…I know it can't be helped, but as of right now, you can't leave this room until you take your medicine. Hmmm…but you're obviously not going to…oh!" A magic light bulb appeared over Komui's head. "I know! Sapphire, you're about to get out of the infirmary without medicine!" He started heading for the door. "Stay here!" he said, dashing out.

"Do I have a choice?" she yelled after him. He laughed.

He sprinted down to his private labs and opened one of the storage room doors. Oh. Too many bottles. He couldn't see it. He started pulling out bottles and reading the labels; throwing them over his shoulder when it wasn't what he was looking for. He hoped nothing would explode. Finally he yelled in triumph, and extracted himself from the dark corners of the closet. He held the small bottle in his hand up to the light, revealing the clear liquid inside. Just enough. He pocketed the bottle in his white uniform and headed back upstairs toward the cafeteria.

"Komui!" Jeryy yelled upon seeing him. "Are you finally here to eat some actual food?"

"Nope. This is for someone else. Listen, Jeryy," Komui said, pulling out the bottle, "the new girl, Sapphire, is pharmacophobic. She should be able to leave the infirmary, but can't because she can't take medicine. However, this will solve that! It's one of my older inventions." He pulled a pill out of his pocket. "Drop the pill in this, and it dissolves. Now alone, this still tastes terrible. But," he handed the vial to the chef, "put it in soup or a drink and it becomes completely odorless and flavorless! Even pharmacophobes won't have a problem. And that's where you come in. I need a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and while you're making it, pour that in." He grinned. "Sapphire eats it, and she's free to go!"

"I got all that," Jeryy said, "but I got one question. Why go so far for a girl you just met three days ago?"

Komui frowned. "I…don't really know. She's special, I guess…just so different from everyone else here. It makes me laugh."

Jeryy nodded, understanding, and turned to go make the soup. He knew _exactly_ why Komui was taking such good care of Sapphire.

And it was only a matter of time before he did, too.

[I is a line]

"I'M BACK, SAPPHIRE-CHAAAN~!" Komui yelled, kicking the door in while holding the tray with both hands.

"Dear God, save me now," she said, not looking up from shuffling her cards.

"Whaaa? That's not nice!" Komui said, pretending to be heart-broken. "And here I am, bringing you soup, too…"

"FOOOOD! THANK YOU KOMUI!"

He laughed and placed the tray in front of her, watching in amazement as she downed it with a speed to rival Allen Walker's. When she was done, she sat back and sighed. "Yum~!"

"Alright!" Komui said. "You're free to go! Get out!"

Sapphire stood, looking confused. "Huh?"

"I said get out. Go. Move. Scat."

"Eh? But I didn't take any-" she broke off. She turned back to stare at the empty bowl, then at Komui. Her eyes narrowed. "You sly bastard."

He grinned. This kid was smart.

**Chappie three complete! Two in two days…yay me!**

**Hmmm…this was kinda stupid, but whatever! Oh, and I actually did some **_**research**_** for this chapter! Pharmacophobia really is the irrational fear of taking medicine. I AM SO DAMN SMART!**

**Review and I'll give you a free mini-Komui. I SAID REVIEW, DAMMIT! *pulls out the Drill of Awesomeness* MWAHAHAHA! FEAR MY WRATH!**


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**I now give you chapter four. This time it's in first person! :D**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! *gives them their mini Komuis* READ THE MANUAL AND SIGN THE WAVER! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY KOMUI/DRILL OF AWESOMENESS/KOMURIN RELATED INJURIES!**

**Dedicated to General Cross Marian, because even though he's a womanizing drunkard, we all love him very much, and were all heart-broken at Chapter 168…at least all those with hearts were (but he actually has nothing to do with this particular chapter).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, there would be a lot more Cross, and even more Komui. Oh, and Leverrier would die a slow, bloody, and incredibly painful death (is it just me, or does that guy look kinda like Hitler? O.o).**

**On with the story!**

I grabbed the empty bowl off the infirmary bed in one hand and Sapphire's hand in the other, ignoring her pout.

"So I tricked you…it's not the end of the world!"

"YES IT IS!" she yelled. "I've never been tricked in my life! Now I feel humiliated! I HAVE FAILED YOU, SELF!"

I laughed, pulling her out of the room. "Come, Sapphire! Let us meet the rest of the Black Order! I don't wish to be the only one who is forced to know you!"

I dragged her out of the room, ignoring her (slightly insane-sounding) muttering to herself. When we got down to the Science Department's research room, I let go of her hand and went to drag Reever over.

"This is Section Leader Reever Wenham, my second in command. He's been here for…umm…seven years?"

"Yep," another person, a boy with frizzy hair and big glasses, said. "He's the only guy here who's still semi-sane…even though he gets more crap from the chief than anyone."

Sapphire stared at him. "You've worked with Komui for seven years, and you're still _sane?_" She bowed dramatically. "I AM NOT WORTHY!"

Everyone burst out burst out laughing.

"Wow, Chief," Reever said, "she's been here all of four days, unconscious for three of those, and she's already had enough of you! I think that's a new record!"

I glared at Sapphire with a pout.

"Consider it payback," she whispered.

[I is a line]

Later that day, I was "working" in my office, when I heard my darling sister's voice.

"Brother! Is it time for Sapphire and mine's mission?"

"LENALEE!" I glomped her, laughing, then froze as her words registered in my genius brain.

"OH, SHIT! I FORGOT TO TELL SAPPHIRE!"

Lenalee sighed. "Honestly, Brother, pay a bit more attention!"

I sprinted out to find Sapphire, luckily before my sweet Lenalee had a chance to kick me. I ran down the hall, heading toward her dorm, when I heard something that stopped me.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

I looked to my right, staring at the mostly closed door. I crept forward and opened it a bit more, listening to the voice.

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

'_Cause I wish you were here_

I stared at Sapphire silently, just watching and listening. She was sitting against the wall at the back of the empty room, head rested up against it, eyes closed; a slight smile on her lips.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Sapphire sighed and didn't open her eyes.

"Wow," I whispered.

Sapphire started and her eyes flew open.

"K-Komui!"

"You sing really well…that was amazing."

She laughed nervously. "Th-thanks…I just…um…did you need me?" she stuttered, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah…you need to come to my office…it's time for my first mission!" I said.

She nodded and followed me. We were both really quiet, just thinking. When we got to my office, Lenalee was sitting on the desk.

"Oh, there you are! Where've you been?"

Sapphire glanced at me nervously. "She was just in her room," I said, shrugging. I heard Sapphire breathe an almost silent sigh of relief.

"Anyway, mission time! You two are to go to Liechtenstein, a teensy country a little ways away, and investigate the rumors of a possible Innocence. Stay alert of akuma, yada yada yada, you can read the full debriefing on the way there. Over all…STAY SAFE, LENALEEEE!" I cried, hugging her waist once more. I was rewarded for my love with a pound on my head. Fixing my beret, I smiled at both. "Good luck."

Lenalee left before I had the chance to hug her again, but Sapphire paused at the door. She looked back, and then before I knew it, she had placed a small kiss on my lips.

She blushed furiously. "Thanks, Komui," she said, leaving me in the room with a shocked expression and my lips still tingling where she had kissed me.

**Awwww! So sweeeeet~! Sapphire finally be-smooched Komui!**

**The song was Owl City's **_**Vanilla Twilight,**_** a really sweet song my friend Autumn let (or maybe forced) me to listen to. Yes, I know Owl City wasn't born in the nineteenth century, but it was the best song I knew that fit what she was singing about (you'll find out more about that later…and no, it's not a lost lover…I SAID LATER!)**

**I don't own **_**Vanilla Twilight,**_** either.**

**Review~! Cupcakes and the joy of knowing you made me happy for all who press the little button down there! :D**


	5. Mission Start

**I'm baaaack~! Because as I'm sure you all know, **_**I have no life!**_** Isn't that just fantastic? :D**

**Sorry I'm a little vague on Liechtenstein…it was three years ago I researched it, and I've forgotten almost everything! Do you know how freaking **_**hard **_**it is to do a project on the smallest country in the world? (Yes, for those who don't know, Liechtenstein is in fact a real country…a really tiny one somewhere in Europe. I thought I might try to educate you people. XD)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Reever-kun, 'cause he needs more love and appreciation. I love Komui more than anyone, but let's face it, he can be a nightmare.**

**THANKS TO THE AWESOMNESS OF ALL MY REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY LADYBOOKMAN, WHO'S SUPPORT GIVES ME THE WILL TO UPDATE!**

I ran after Lenalee, not wanting to be left behind. I was in shock. Why the hell had I _kissed_ Komui? I shook my head, trying to focus only on the mission, but I couldn't get the warm feeling of my lips on his out of my mind.

Aaugh! I didn't need this. I was Sapphire fucking…

Monroe. The stupid name. I hated it. It made me think of memories my father told me about. Ugh. Monroe. What a stupid, simple name.

And it wasn't even like it was my _real _name.

[I is a line]

Komui hadn't moved, and when Reever came in and saw him standing all statue-like, with a blank expression on his face, he was a tad worried. He waved a hand in front of his boss's face.

"Chief? Yo, Chief, you still with me?"

Komui started and shook his head. "Oh, Reever! Sorry, I was just…thinking." He didn't know why, but he really didn't want to tell anyone about Sapphire's kiss. Not yet, anyway.

"Uh-huh…well, now that you've sent those two on their mission, you have nothing else to do. So…DO YOUR GODDAMNED PAPERWORK!"

"NEVER!" Komui sprinted out the door, laughing at his narrowly avoided work.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

And so, there was much yelling, screaming, crying, and bleeding as the insane Chinese man did everything he could to avoid being caught by a very pissed Aussie.

[I is a line]

I inspected myself, looking from all angles.

"Do I really have to wear this? I feel weird," I muttered, frowning.

"C'mon, Sapphire! You look great!"

I further looked at myself in the black and silver coat and skirt so much like Lenalee's.

"I'm just not used to wearing a skirt…I'm much more of a pants person, myself."

She laughed.

"Oh, well. I guess if I can keep my boots, I can live with it."

I leaned back in my seat, glancing down at the black leather boots. Then I looked back up to at Lenalee.

"So, what exactly is the mission?"

"Well," she said, pulling out the report, "apparently there's a house at the top of the highest hill in the country. It's supposed to have been abandoned for years, but about two weeks ago, people stated hearing strange sounds coming from it. Around that time, strange things started happening: people started having really weird dreams, some started saying they saw things that don't exist, and, most importantly of all, two days ago, a police officer decided to try to investigate. When he didn't return the next day, a group of villagers decided to go look for him. About halfway up the hill, they found the officer's clothes…next to a pile of ashes." She looked up from the book and grimaced.

"Akuma," I muttered.

"Right. And if there's akuma there, that means there's probably an Innocence as well. So you and I are going to meet a Finder at Liechtenstein, and get to work looking for it. If it is there, it's almost certainly in the house."

"Okay." I rested my head on the back of the seat and yawned. "Wake me when we get there…" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

[I is yet another line]

"Sapphire," someone said, poking me. "Sapphire! _Sapphire!_"

"WHAT?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "We're here."

…Oh.

I yawned and stood, following Lenalee off the train. A man in a yellow Finder uniform greeted us on the platform.

"You must be the exorcists they sent. I'm Matt Jeevas," the red-haired Finder said.

"Lenalee Lee," Lenalee said, smiling.

"Sapphire Monroe."

"I can tell you what I found over dinner…there's a nice little café not to far from here, shall we go?"

"YES!" I yelled, grinning. God, I was so fucking hungry I felt like I was about to pass out.

He laughed and led the way. I ordered three servings of spaghetti, four breadsticks, and a glass of milk. And two pieces of cake (by the time I was done, the chef was shaking his head, muttering about parents starving their children).

"Wow, Sapphire," Lenalee laughed, "You hungry? It's not quite as much as Allen, but still…wow."

I grinned. "Yeah…I'm not even a Parasitic-type; I just have a really big appetite. My father said it comes from my mother."

She laughed, and then turned to Matt. "So, Matt, tell us about these strange occurrences."

He turned serious. "From what I've seen, there's definitely something strange going on. I've talked to several people, and every single one claimed to have had the same dream: wandering through a large house and suddenly being attacked by demons and monsters. Several others have also claimed to see people turn into strange monsters, even when they're awake. I also went to look at the house. It's definitely abandoned, but I found a rather recent path of trampled grass leading up there. Not just villagers going to look for the cop; a grass is flattened from being repeatedly trodden on. Now the second one has an easy explanation: akuma (though I'm surprised no one's been attacked), but the other two are still a mystery."

Lenalee and I listened intently. As Matt finished his report, I sighed.

"Well, we know what this means, right? Know what we got to do?"

Lenalee grimaced and Matt nodded. I grinned. "We gotta search the house."

**Ah, done at last. Sapphire meal seemed kinda Italian…but what can I say? I loves me my spaghetti!**

**This chapter wasn't as funny as I usually try to make them…but this is D. Gray-Man, it can't stay funny forever.*cries* (but I can't say I mind completely, after all, a serious Komui is a sexy Komui ^^)**

**I can't really think of anything else to say, except sorry if my crappy chapter made your eyes bleed.**

**Review and somewhere, a sad, abused puppy will find a loving home, so do so now! Please…THINK OF THE PUPPIES.**


	6. A Little Filler

**Guess what? I'M ALIVE! Ain't that just great? :3**

**So, I've been AWOL for quite a while, huh? I got grounded for a very long time, and when I finally got my laptop back, guess what? It was dead. And I couldn't find the charger. Sucks, huh? But I got a new one, so now I'm good to go. So...here it is, oh so patient readers!**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction. FANfiction. If I owned DGM, this would be called Authorfiction or something. So yeah. ONWARDS!**

**Real quick: semi-subtle Death Note references! Just a warning.**

Sapphire grinned and ordered another piece of cake.

Lenalee sighed. "Why am I getting the feeling that you're looking forward to this...?"

"Because I am! This is my first ever mission as an official exorcist of the Black Order! I am _excited!_"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Not really. I said it was my first official mission. Not my first _ever._ I spent five years on my own, going where I wanted and cleaning up any akuma I might find. Every once in a while I came across a big bunch of akuma, usually in an area with Inno..." she paused, and her eyes widened. "_SHIT!_"

"What?" Lenalee and Matt asked at the same time, freaked by her outburst.

Sapphire laughed nervously. "I just remembered that I forgot to tell Komui I of have six pieces of Innocence that I acquired over the past five years...heh heh...heh..."

The other two sweatdropped.

"Good job, Saph." Lenalee said sarcastically. "Where is the Innocence now?"

"In my bag, back in my room at the Order." She smiled ashamedly.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I guess that's fine. Just remember to give them to nii-san when we get home. Speaking of which, what was your synchronization rate, Sapphire? I forgot to ask Komui."

"Ninety-three percent."

Her eyes widened. "That high?"

"Like I said, I've spent the last five years training by myself. Before that, my father trained me until I was thirteen. I've been training with my Innocence for fifteen years."

"How has the Order missed you?"

"My father trained me. He used to work for the Order, and knew the minute I got my cards that they were Innocence. The were a birthday present from one of his friends on my third birthday. He said he'd never wanted me to be part of his war, but didn't exactly have a choice when I became an accommodator. Akuma started to become drawn to me because of my Innocence, and Daddy wouldn't always be there to protect me. He trained me for ten years, then the day after my thirteenth birthday, I left to train by myself. About a month ago I got a letter from Daddy telling me to go join the Black Order, and so here I am." She grinned. "And that, basically, is my history in a nutshell."

Lenalee stared hard at Sapphire, but she couldn't quite figure out what. She knew she had never met her before, because Sapphire wasn't the kind of person who was easy to forget. But there was something about her that reminded Lenalee of someone she knew, she just couldn't figure out who.

"Sapphire, who _is_ your father?"

Sapphire looked at her with secretive eyes. "The best damn exorcist on earth."

No matter how hard she tried, Lenalee couldn't get her to elaborate. Finally she gave up.

"When will we check out this house?"

Sapphire thought for a moment. "Tomorrow morning. After all, I can't go into life-threatening situations without a good night's sleep. I also want to look around town, and here what the people themselves have to say about this." She turned to Matt. "Hey, do you already have a place we're staying tonight?"

"Yeah, a little inn just across the road." He pointed to a small building out the window.

"Great. We meet back there tonight."

Sapphire stepped out of the restaurant and looked around, wondering where to look first. When she overheard someone talking about a pub on the other side of town, she decided she had nothing to lose by going over there. So long as she didn't drink. It would not be good to go on a dangerous part of the mission with a hangover. Not good at all.

As she headed in the direction of the pub, a song she'd heard a long time ago came to her head. She didn't know why this song, which she'd completely forgotten until a second ago, decided to reappear in her brain, but she started singing it quietly to herself anyway.

_Careful what you do_

_Cause God is watching your every move_

_Hold my hand in the dark street_

_For if you do I know that I'll be safe_

_Even if I'm far away and alone_

_I can be sure that you'll find me there_

_This I know_

_You draw me close for a while_

_So quiet_

_You tell me everything_

_If I forget what you say_

_Then you'll come to me and tell me again_

_Yes you'd tell me once again_

_But what happens when I know it all?_

_Then what should I do after that? What then?_

By the time the song was finished, Sapphire had reached the pub. She smiled. Singing was one of her favorite pastimes, and she often did it when she knew she was close to facing an akuma. It helped calm her nerves. She paused outside the door and tried to remember where she'd learned that song. A street performer, maybe? No...oh that's right! A female friend of her father's had taught her that song one night when she couldn't get to sleep. Misa or something.

She shrugged it off and entered the pub.

It was what anyone would expect to find in a bar: drunk old men, party boys, and prostitutes.

Sapphire sighed. It was going to be a pain to be in here surrounded by drunken retards without getting a drink, but she really couldn't risk a hangover. She walked up to the bar to ask around, and she felt a hand slap her butt. She whirled around to see a man wink at her.

A second later, he was staring down the barrel of Sapphire's Innocence gun.

"Do that again, you drunken perv, and you become a _dead_ drunken perv. Got it?"

The man nodded like crazy, and as she turned her back to start looking, she heard him mutter,

"Insane bitch. I was just havin' a little fun."

She rolled her eyes. She hated guys like that: pervs who got pissed if a cute girl wasn't a whore. She sighed and got to work.

This was going to be a long night.

[time skip a few hours]

Later that night Sapphire headed back to the hotel. She sighed. No one had been able to tell her anything new, she'd basically just heard the same story Matt had given her, except with a bit more graphic detail.

When she made it back to the room, Lenalee and Matt were already waiting for her.

"Anything?" she asked. They both shook their heads. She sighed.

"But I learned it is supposed to snow tonight," Lenalee said.

Sapphire groaned.

"What? You don't like snow?" Lenalee sounded shocked.

"It's not exactly snow, more of cold weather in general. I prefer staying warm." She groaned again.

Lenalee snickered. "Well anyway, we should get ready for bed. We need to wake up early in the morning."

Sapphire nodded and Matt headed to his adjoining room next door. As Sapphire and Lenalee changed clothes and climbed into bed, they both wondered what lay ahead of them. Sapphire yawned and decided to just wait and see.

_Let what will happen, happen, s_he thought, just as she drifted to sleep.

**Ummm, yeah. Don't know why I put Misa's song from the Death Note anime in here...it's not important at all, just fluff to make the chapter longer. The song's just been stuck in my head for a while, and I felt like putting it in here so it might go away. Yes, I know my brain has messed-up logic!**

**So, anyway...REVIEW! I know this update is way past due, but if you review I promise I won't take this long EVER AGAIN!**

**Oh yeah! Anyone who can guess who Sapphire's father is gets cookies, cake, and whatever other digital sweets I decide to give them. Yes, it's a real DGM character. Hint: Monroe is not actually her last name. It's a fake name; she doesn't want people to know who her father is.**

**Um, yeah, that's it. REVIEW!**


	7. Crimson Snow

**See! I told you I wouldn't take as long! Hurray for keeping promises! :D**

**Disclaimer: Are you seriously going to make me repeat this crap?**

**So anyway. Enjoy this chapter dedicated to Meghan-chan, for putting up with all my random shit.**

**Sapphire's POV**

Poor Lenalee. She didn't know I was _not_ a morning person.

It basically went like this: I was asleep, happily dreaming about living a worry-free, war-free life, (hey, a girl can dream, can't she?) when I felt someone trying to wake me up.

_God, _I thought,_ whatever idiot doesn't know who they're dealing with had better stop before I blow 'em up._

But said idiot kept shaking me, and I heard a vaguely familiar voice call, "Sapphire! Sapphire, wake up! God, Sapphire, wake UP!" And then whoever it was smacked my head.

A second later, the poor, ignorant soul was staring down the barrel of Ace of Spades.

I lifted my head from the pillow and glared at the culprit. Lenalee looked shocked. "What?" I growled dangerously.

She took half a step back. "I-it's time for our mission. Did you forget?"

I sighed and allowed my arm to drop, turning the gun back into a card. "Sorry, Lenalee," I muttered. "But just for future reference, trying to force me awake is not a very good idea."

"I noticed."

So yeah. Soon we were up and dressed, and Lenalee had learned a valuable lesson that would probably save her and others' lives in the future.

We ate a quick breakfast, and soon it was time to head on up to the house.

I grinned. _Let the fun begin..._

[a few minutes later...]

Like Lenalee had said, there was about a foot-and-a-half of snow on the ground. Damn. I hate hate _hated_ the cold.

Because of the stupid white stuff, it took us longer than we anticipated to get to the house. When we finally did reach it, we studied it for quite a while before entering.

It really was a very old house. If had ever been painted, the paint had worn off, coloring the house a creepy gray-brown. The few windows that weren't boarded shut were broken, except for one on the very top floor. The place was huge, four stories high, much bigger than I thought it'd be. It seemed to be leaning a bit to the side, as if years of wind and weather were slowly pulling it up from it's foundation. The wood was rotting and splintery, and the door was hanging from rust-covered hinges.

Overall, it looked pretty much like your everyday haunted house.

"Well," I said brightly, breaking the silence, "We're not gonna get the Innocence standing here. C'mon."

I led the way into the house, going slowly. The ancient floorboards creaked and groaned, and the cold wind that blew through the house from the open door almost sounded like the whisper of ghosts.

It was really creepy.

It wasn't until we were on the third floor that someone finally broke the long silence.

"We should probably keep our Innocence out, just in case," Lenalee said quietly.

I nodded and pulled out my cards, activating Ace of Spades and Ace of Hearts, which could also turn into a gun, except it was red.

"Where do you think the Innocence is?" Matt asked.

I shrugged. "'Dunno. But I sure hope we don't have to search the whole house; this place gives me the creeps."

"I bet I give you the creeps more!" a new voice cried.

And then out of nowhere, a level two akuma appeared. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that we barely had time to react. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots, and I shot five bullets at the akuma, but it dodged to the side and swatted me with an arm that seemed about three times longer. So the thing could stretch. I tried to leap over the arm, but it was too fast. It hit me square in the chest, and sent me flying through the freaking wall. I landed on my back about five yards from the house, but because something soft and wet broke my fall, I was only winded.

Huh. Maybe snow wasn't so bad after all.

I saw Lenalee fly out of the hole I'd made in the wall to check if I was okay, and seeing that I was fine, continued to lure the akuma out into the open. It crashed through the wall, widening the hole already made by my, ah, flying lesson, and leapt in front of me. I sent most of my cards flying at it, but it blocked them like they were just flies. I shot a bullet straight for its head, but it dodged, causing my bullet to create yet _another_ hole in the wall.

I hope we didn't get sued for destruction of property.

Suddenly a glint of glowing green sent flying from my blast caught my eye.

The Innocence!

I lunged for it, and the glowing crystal landed in my outstretched hand. Realizing what had happened, the akuma morphed his hand into a lethal-looking sword and sent it shooting towards me. I threw the Innocence as hard as I could to Lenalee, who grabbed in both hands, and tried to move out of the way of the deadly blade.

But I was too late.

There was an incredible pain in my stomach, and I looked down. The akuma's weapon was protruding through the right side of my stomach, my blood smearing the blade. With a cruel laugh, the akuma wrenched the blade out and turned it back into a hand. I slowly sank to my knees.

"SAPPHIRE!" Lenalee screamed.

"Ha! Damn exorcist! That's what you get for going against the Lord Millennium!"

I gasped for breath, clutching my side. Lenalee flew to my side and landed beside me. I coughed, and blood stained the snow red. It hurt to breathe, but I managed to make myself speak.

"L-Lenalee...get...out of here."

"What? No! I can't leave you he-"

"Go! You...have the Innocence...get it to...Komui..."

"But what about you?"

"I'll...be...fine. Just take the...I-Innocence and...run. Now! Go!"

I could see the tears in her eyes; I could tell she didn't want to go. But I didn't have time. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and the fact that it was about twenty degrees below freezing did not help.

"_GO!"_

She closed her eyes and flew away, as fast as her boots would go. The akuma realized what was happening and tried to chase her, but I shot four bullets at it and struggled to my feet.

"Your fight...is with...me. Don't get...distracted."

It probably would have been more threatening if I hadn't had to gasp for breath every other word, but hey. Anything to keep him away from Lenalee.

"What? Didn't I kill you already?"

It sent its knife-arms at me, but I rolled out of the way. It hurt like hell, but I had to destroy this thing.

"Why won't you die?" it screamed.

Good, it was angry just the distraction I needed. I pointed the barrels of my Ace of Spades and Ace of Hearts right at each other and thought,

_Ultimate gun combination: double barrel pistol, Spaded Heart!_

There was a bright flash, and a second later, I was holding a huge silver-white gun with two barrels, with the figure of a red heart inside a black spade on the side.

I aimed it directly at the akuma, and fired.

The gun went off with a blast like a cannon, and I saw the akuma's eyes widen and heard its unearthly scream as it was destroyed.

I sighed, and Spaded Heart became cards again. All my cards fluttered to the ground around me, and I sank to my knees in the snow. I could barely breathe, in fact I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I fell to my side, my hand pressed to my side. The snow around me was turning crimson, but I wasn't feeling as cold anymore. Plus I was very sleepy.

Shit. That meant I was probably getting frostbite. Not good.

Well, I guess it really didn't matter. The wound in my side was really bad. I was most likely about to die either way. I closed my eyes, and an image of my father appeared in front of me. Damn. Daddy had made me promise when I left that I'd survive long enough for him to see me again. Looks like I'd become a promise-breaker. I laughed tiredly. I'd always prided myself on being good at keeping promises...now it looked like I was gonna break the one that mattered most.

I opened my eyes, and for some reason I saw another face in my mind's eye. Stupid white beret, glasses, goofy grin, and all.

_Komui..._

And that was my last thought before I blacked out.

[Meanwhile, with Lenalee]

Lenalee ran, ran as fast as she could. She was almost back to the hotel when she ran head-on into someone.

"I'm so sorr-" her eyes widened. "_Nii-san!"_

And it was. There stood Komui, and beside him was Reever, both looking like they'd just arrived (which they had, actually).

Komui blinked. "Lenalee! What's wrong?"

Before he realized what was happening, Lenalee had thrown herself into her brother's arms, bawling.

"Lenalee! Wh-what...?"

"I-it's...Sapphire! We got the I-Innocence, b-but there was a l-level two, and sh-she told me to run, a-and...nii-san, she's hurt really badly!"

Komui's eyes widened. _"What?_ Where?"

"B-back at the h-house!"

Komui gently pulled his little sister off him and led her to Reever. "Stay here!"

Then he was running faster than he'd ever run in his life in the direction Lenalee had pointed. Only one thought kept running through his mind:

_Not Sapphire. Not Sapphire. Please not Sapphire._

He had no idea why. No idea why he felt like if he lost Sapphire, the world would come to an end; that globe would stop turning, and everything fall apart. He had only known her for _four freaking days! _What was going on? He had only ever felt that way about Lenalee, why had that suddenly changed?

He finally made it to the house.

HOLY SHIT. It looked like a freaking tornado had blown through here. But he didn't have time to focus on that now.

Where was she? He looked over rubble, but she seemed to have vanished. He nearly screamed in frustration. Her hair was the color of blood, for crying out loud! How could he miss that in this snow? He kept looking, refusing to give up. Finally, after what seemed like hours (but was actually only a couple of minutes) Komui noticed a spot of crimson a little ways away from the house. He sprinted over.

And his breath caught in his throat.

Sapphire was lying unconscious in the snow, her cards scattered around her. There was a long, deep gash in the side of her stomach, and it was still bleeding badly, staining the snow around her as crimson as her hair.

He knelt beside her and pressed his ear to her chest.

_Th-thump...th-thump...thump...th-thump... _Her heartbeat was slow and unsteady, but it was still beating. Yes! She was alive! Thank God!

Komui gently lifted her into his arms.

"Sapphire...? S-Sapphire? C'mon, Sapphire, wake up," he pleaded quietly.

And then, slowly, she groaned.

"Sapphire!"

Her eyes opened, just barely.

"K'mui...?" she croaked.

He felt a grin split his face. "Yeah. Don't worry, Sapphire, you're gonna be okay."

Her eyes closed again. Komui knew he had to hurry. Sapphire was alive, but if she didn't get help soon, then she wouldn't be for long.

**And I'm going to leave it at that until the next chapter. Sorry, but it's four in the morning and I really need to get to bed.**

**Well, I wonder if I'll let** **Sapphire live...or if I'll kill her. Haha. :D**

**Well, like I said, I stayed up until four so I could write this for you guys, so you better appreciate it by taking the thirty seconds to review. Seriously, please? I'll give you chocolate~**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. It's the longest chapter so far, and I had fun writing it. I love you all, my pretties~!**

**Now I'm going to bed.**


	8. Dreams

**Okay, I know I took too long again. But in my defense, it really wasn't my fault. Really! See, I wrote the chapter, then I went on to Document Manager to upload it. But right after I pressed the the submit button, my screen went all white and my internet froze up. When I logged back on, the document still hadn't submitted! I tried to get it to work forever, but it kept freezing up. It's finally working again, though.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant. I'm back, and here's the next chapter of Komui's Sapphire!**

**Disclaimer: Yeeeeeesssssss...wait, I mean...Noooooooooooooooo...**

**Sapphire's POV**

_I was in a vaguely familiar room, sitting on what seemed to be a large red couch. I knew the room, it was the living room of one of the houses I had lived in as a kid, but it had been more than ten years since then. What was I doing here? Hadn't I been in a battle a minute ago?_

"_Sapphire."_

_I froze. I knew that voice. Maybe not perfectly, but I knew it well enough. I turned. Sitting beside me, where I was quite sure there hadn't been anyone before, was a woman with reddish-brown hair that fell halfway down her back, creamy smooth skin, and brilliantly dark blue eyes...eyes just like mine. I felt tears prick at my eyes._

"_Mom..."_

_Ruby Monroe smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly. It was true that I had never really met my mother, because she died giving birth to me. But for some reason, sometimes I had dreams like this, where my mom would appear and talk to me. It was a little creepy, yes, but it was the only opportunity I had to ever see my mom, so I wasn't complaining. My mother pulled back and examined me, taking in my lean figure with a curious eye._

"_You've grown since last time, ne?"_

_I chuckled. "I've been eating my veggies."_

_She laughed, and then I decided we'd had enough small talk. My smile faded a bit and she looked back over me._

"_Am I going back?"_

_She smiled a little sadly. "That, sweetheart, is entirely up to you. You have to decide if you want to go back, and if you do, why."_

"_I do want to go back."_

"_And why?"_

"_For Dad," I said. But for some reason, as I said it, I couldn't meet her eyes._

"_Sapphire." She tilted my chin up to look at her. She was the only one who could do that, make me listen without question. Was it a mom thing? Or a ghost thing?_

"_That's not the only reason. Because it's not a strong enough reason. You know as well as I do that even if you go back now, there's a very good chance you won't live long enough to see your father ever again."_

_I winced. She didn't have to be so...blunt. She sighed and pulled mt into another hug._

"_It's getting worse, isn't it?" she whispered._

_I sighed. "I had another attack a few days ago. The worst one in a long time."_

"_And yet you didn't tell him."_

_I felt myself tense._

"_He's the real reason you want to go back, isn't he? That man."_

"_Wh-what? No way! H-he's just a friend...besides, you know how Dad is when it comes to me. He'd kill him, yelling something about me not being allowed to date til I'm twenty..."_

_She chuckled. "You know, Sapphire, you are a really bad liar. At least to me."_

"_I'm not lying..." I muttered._

_She chuckled. "Well I think you're just in denial."_

"_Mom, I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I just...it's not fair to me to do that to him."_

"_But it isn't fair to you, either. No matter what, you deserve a chance to have love." She sounded so sad as she said that, and I smiled bitterly._

"_So what? In a less than three years I'll be dead, it won't matter either way."_

"_Sometimes the doctors are wrong, Sapphire."_

"_They weren't about you."_

"_It doesn't matter. Prove them – and yourself – wrong. Live, Sapphire."_

_I was suddenly aware that the room was fading, my mother's voice growing fainter and fainter._

"_Go back, Sapphire. Keep fighting. Fight for your father, fight for your friends, fight for the man you've found yourself in love with. Who knows, honey? Maybe you will live. You always were stronger than me, maybe you can fight what I couldn't. Be strong, Sapphire. Don't just stop fighting. Miracles do happen, maybe you'll get one. Goodbye, sweetheart. Be safe."_

_Then everything was dark._

I had no clue where I was, but I knew that it was really super cold, and I noticed I was wet, and that was when I remembered that it was snowing. The next thing I noticed was that my stomach felt like it had been ripped open. And then I remembered, oh wait, it_ had!_ What a pain...literally.

"Ow..."

"Sapphire!" A panicky, vaguely familiar voice was speaking above me. I wearily blinked my eyes open, and saw a rather familiar face: curly black hair, glasses...

"K'mui...?" my words were slurred; I found it was hard to speak properly.

"Yeah. Don't worry Sapphire, you're gonna be okay."

My eyes slipped closed; it was just too hard to keep them open. I felt him pick me up and start carrying me bridal style, and winced slightly as the movement jarred my wound a bit. I thought I heard Komui say something else, but everything had once more faded to black.

I blinked my eyes open, only to see a way-too-familiar white ceiling. I sighed. I had woken up in a hospital.

Again.

"I seriously need to stop ending up in this place..." I muttered.

"I agree."

My head spun so fast it hurt. Sitting on a stool beside me, curly hair and all, was none other than Komui Lee. He looked exhausted, and there were slight shadows under his eyes, but he was smiling happily at me.

"Nice to see you conscious, Sapphire-chan. I was getting worried."

"Please tell me I wasn't out for three days this time."

He laughed. "Nope, only one. But honestly Sapphire, you keep getting hurt so badly and I'll just have the head nurse back at home always keep a bed reserved for you. It'll save trouble." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and would have leaned over to slapped him, but something in my stomach (probably the gaping hole) told me that might not be a good idea. So I settled for a death glare. I sighed, and the deep breath caused my side to flare in pain. I grimaced, clutching the bandages I hadn't noticed before. Komui gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I lost a boxing match with a steam-roller." I gave him a rather tired smile. "But I'll be okay."

He smiled. "Good." He glanced at a clock on the wall. "Well, I need to go call Lenalee and tell her you're okay; she was a wreck when I brought you back. I'll come check on you again tomorrow. Night, Sapphire." He headed to the door.

"Good night. And Komui?" He looked back at me, and I felt my cheeks warm up a little, remembering my conversation with my mom. "Thanks."

He grinned and nodded, heading back out. I settled back against the pillows, thinking about Komui. I wasn't really in love with him, was I? He was just a friend...right? I sighed, pushing away the confusing thoughts, and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. Yeah. He was just a friend...who had run through a good foot and a half of snow to save my life. Totally.

That was my last thought as I drifted off.

**Oh my, what did Sapphire mean she'll be dead in a couple years? Is she in love with Komui? Will she ever admit it? Will she live through this mysterious three-year deadline that seems to be looming over her? Only I know! And you'll have to keep reading to find out! YAY SUSPENSE!**

**And there we go. I hope you like it, though it was shorter than I wanted. Ah well. I'll try to update again sooner this time, and with a longer chapter.**

**REVIEW AND HELP SAPPHIRE'S GAPING SIDE WOUND HEAL FASTER!**


End file.
